


why cant we be like that?

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, But not on this part, F/M, M/M, Or maybe there is..., no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets Nigel and his wife by accident... </p><p>(And made me cry...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	why cant we be like that?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I listened to "Secret Love Song" (Kyla and Daryl Ong's version) again and again...

 

  
Nigel slipped his hand on his wife's back and led her away from the dance floor. She suddenly stopped, gasping sharply as she hit a young man who had two drinks in his hands.

"Sorry." The young man said, awkward and shy. He looked like a newbie intern at a publishing company with his buttondown closed up to his neck.

"No problem, man." Nigel said, smiling.

The young man nodded then shook his head, seeming like he wanted to say something but couldn't find a way to begin.

"Baby, do you wanna get a beer?" Nigel's wife asked, smiling, fingers playing with his open collar, fingertips teasing his chest hair.

Nigel shifted his eyes quickly from the young man back to her.

"Yeah - uh, sure, baby... get me one."

His wife flipped her long hair at him then turned around, even blowing him a kiss before she went towards the bar.

Nigel snapped back his attention the young man. "Adam..."

"I didn't know you'd be here. I swear, I didn't know." Adam said, teeth worrying his lower lip.

"I -" Nigel shot a glance at the bar. His wife was chatting with the bar tender. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

He raised his hand, but stopped, closing it in a fist by his side.

Adam smiled shakily. "Don't."

Nigel hesitated. "No - you know I can't tou-"

"Don't call me..."

"Adam..."

The young man shook his head. "Don't say my name."

"They're so cold! Nigel, can you take one?"

Nigel threw a hasty smile at his wife as she approached.

"You're still - Hey!" She said in surprise as the young man turned on his heels and walked away as if the devil was chasing him.

"Do you know him?" Nigel's wife asked as he led them to a booth.

"No..." Nigel said, his heart breaking. "I don't know him."

 

 

 ///

 

Look! A different [ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278288)! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I removed the "fin" at the end so it means something, right?  
> Do I make this a happy ending?


End file.
